Help:Images/Sandbox
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" ! Name |- |The name is the only thing that isn't optional when adding an image to an article (naturally). An important thing to remember is that the name of the image is semi-caps-sensitive in the same way the search-function is, which means that if an image is called FFWiki.jpg, then writing FFWiKi.jpg or FFWiki.JPG will not retrieve the image. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" ! Image Types |- | There are three types of images: *''thumb'' or thumbnail :A frame appears around the image and the image itself is automatically scaled to 180px, or as close to 180px as possible if the image by default is smaller, unless otherwise specified with size. With thumb, it is not possible to "inflate" the image. This means, if the image when uploaded has a width of 80px, it cannot go above 80px no matter what is written in size, it can only go below or equal to the width the uploaded image has. It will by default be located to the right, unless otherwise specified in location. If caption is written, it will appear in a box between the image and the lower part of the frame. By default, it will float on the right side, unless otherwise specified in location *''frame'' :When using frame, the image will be framed and always have it's default width, which cannot be changed no matter what is written in size. If caption is written, it will appear in a box between the image and the lower part of the frame. *(No specification) :When not specifying the type as one of the above, no frame will appear. Size can be changed in both direction, i.e. "inflation" is possible. If caption is written, it will only appear if the mouse is hovering over the image. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" ! Location |- | By default, images float to the left, unless otherwise specified or when using the type, thumb. *''left'' :Image floats to the left and text will flow to the right of the image *''right'' :Image floats to the right and text will flow to the left of the image *''center'' :Image floats in the middle and breaks the text. Text that follow the image will appear below the image, but not to the sides. *''none'' :Image floats to the left, but breaks the text in the same manner as center. *If more than one location is given, only the last one will take effect. If no location is given, it will use its default. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" ! Size |- | Size is always measured by the size of the width of the image in pixels (px). The height will automatically be computed, so that the image will keep its aspect ratio. If using thumb, the size cannot be "inflated" to a width higher than the one the uploaded has. *''100px'' :Will resize the width to be 100 pixels (100 can be replaced by whatever number you wish). Height will automatically be computed to fit the image's aspect ratio. *''100x150px'' :Using this method is a way of limiting the image to whatever limit it hits first. This corresponds to saying the the width must not exceed 100 pixels and the height must not exceed 150 pixels. Once the image hits one of these limits, the opposite will be scaled to keep aspect ratio. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" ! Caption |- | Any text entered, that is not recognized as one of the above pre-set commands will be assumed to be caption text. If several captions are entered, only the last will take effect. |} |- |align="right" style="padding-right:45px;"|'' '' |}